


Forever is a long time

by orphan_account



Series: All I Need Is You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry and Louis being adorable domestic little husbands, Harry and Louis with kids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Tired Harry, tired louis, worried louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring down at their little baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever is a long time

Harry has always wanted children, even from when he was really young. He wanted someone to take care of, someone who was his own that he could protect. As soon as he and Louis got together, he was adamant that Louis would be a perfect dad. And ever since Ryan was born, both Harry and Louis had fallen even more in love with babies, and everything that comes along with them. Louis is especially conscious and protective over Ryan and Darcy, so when their youngest gets sick, he instantly panics.

She's only six months old so Louis is terrified when she starts coughing and sneezing one morning, her forehead burning up. Louis immediately realises that she's not very well when he goes to get her from her cot to meet Harry and Ryan back in bed for a Sunday morning cuddle.

“Harry!” Louis calls through the open door of Darcy's small nursery, cradling her gently in his arms. “Harry, come here. Quick, Harry!” For some reason, his eyes start to water as he presses his nose into Darcy's soft, chestnut hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

Harry's next to Louis in an instant, Ryan balanced on his hip in a way someone as clumsy as Harry really shouldn't risk. “What's wrong babe? Is it Darcy?” Harry takes in Louis' wet eyes and gentle grip on Darcy little body.

“She's burning up and coughing and sneezing Harry, what do we do?” Louis asks, panic clear in his wavering voice. Harry gently lowers Ryan onto one end of the little sofa in Darcy's room, the small boy curling up in the corner and slipping his eyes shut again, the remains of what used to be his baby blanket clutched in one of his tiny little hands.

“First of all kitten, you need to calm down.” Harry says softly, brushing Louis' fringe away from his face. “It sounds like it's nothing but a common cold, nothing to worry about. Babies get it all the time.” Louis still looks panicky though, so Harry gently takes Darcy into his own arms as she sneezes, rather adorably.

“Awe, is my poor baby girl sick?” Harry coos, rubbing circles into the little girl's back as she presses her face into Harry's neck. Louis watches them fondly, fiddling with the hem of Harry's soft T shirt.

“What do we do Haz?” He asks, his voice quiet, leaning in to watch Darcy's little face scrunch up as Harry's fingers tickle her sides.

“Infant Tylenol for the fever, and I'll get out the humidifier for her cough. And she needs feeding as well.” Louis nods along, trying to calm the worried thoughts racing through his head. “I'll go make up the bottles for the two of 'em, and then you can feed them while I crack open the wardrobe for this humidifier.”

“Okay Haz.” Louis sighs. “I love you.” He whispers, taking Darcy back into his arms and preening under the kisses Harry presses to his forehead.

“I love you too kitten. I'll be back in a second.” Harry replies. As Harry leaves for the kitchen, Louis walks over to join Ryan on the sofa, holding onto Darcy while Ryan snuggles up into his side. Louis uses a spare hand to stroke over Ryan's growing locks. Harry is back soon enough with Darcy's bottle and Ryan's sippy-cup. He hands Ryan's to him and he starts drinking it lazily, whilst Louis starts feeding Darcy as well.

It's late. Harry's just gotten out of the shower and walks through to Darcy's nursery, where Louis' cradling their daughter's tiny body in his arms, like he has been all afternoon. Her temperature had gone up further around lunch time and Louis hasn't left her side since. “How's she doing angel?” Harry asks as he slides a soft T shirt over his torso and stands next to Louis, staring down at their little baby girl.

“I'm so worried Harry.” Louis whispers, leaning against his husband's side and stroking his fingers over one of Darcy's rosy cheeks.

“She'll be okay Lou, you both just need a little sleep.” Louis nods against Harry's shoulder and the taller man takes Darcy from his arms, cradling her against his broad chest. “Go get snuggled and I'll be through when she's off, okay?” Louis nods again and leans up to press a sweet kiss to Harry's lips before reluctantly heading to bed. He makes sure to turn the baby monitor on so he can listen as Harry talks and sings to their poorly daughter.

Not half an hour goes by before Louis is shuffling back into the nursery, a blanket draped across his shoulders and a pout on his lips. “I can't sleep knowing she's like this. My baby girl is ill.” Louis whines, pressing his lips against Darcy's little head. He quickly manoeuvres her into his arms instead of Harry's and cuddles her into his shirt.

“C'mon, let's get her settled.” Harry tells him, placing a soothing hand between Louis' shoulder blades and leading him towards her crib. Louis curls around Darcy, pressing kisses over her flushed skin and hugging her tightly, tearing up for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

“I love you baby. Feel better little girl. I love you so much.” He whispers to her, before placing her into her dada's arms.

“Hey bud. You'll be fine by morning won't you, daddy's just worried. Sweet dreams little one, I love you.” Harry then gently tucks her into her crib, her thumb immediately settling in her mouth, her little fingers curling around her scrap of Ry's old blanket. Louis spend a moment running a finger over her little cheeks before Harry tugs him out of the room. Pulling the shorter man into his chest then wiping away the tears that had spilled over onto Louis' cheeks.

“She's fine kitten, don't worry. Let's go check on Ry yeah?” Louis nods and the two men make their way to their sons room. After they check that he's fast asleep, they return to their own bedroom and curl around each other in the middle of their bed, giving in to the heavy weight of sleep hanging over them.


End file.
